


Maldición Akaashi esto es jugar sucio!

by Bokuto_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Story, Volleyball lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_sama/pseuds/Bokuto_sama
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro no solo era el capitán del equipo, también representa todo lo que un ser humano puede llegar a ser, puede llegar a sentir, puede transmitir y puede crear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Bokuto-san!!!!  
> Disfruten este Bokuto x Reader en honor al cumpleaños de la estrella de Fukurodani <3

Bokuto Koutaro no solo era el capitán del equipo, también representa todo lo que un ser humano puede llegar a ser, puede llegar a sentir, puede transmitir y puede crear.

Para todos o al menos para la mayoría es solo un chico revoltoso, ruidoso y poco inteligente una masa de músculos e instinto, pero para mí ese extraño búho bicolor es mucho más.

\- Hey Hey Hey! - su estruendoso grito se escuchó por todo el salón, entraba altivo, sonriente moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba victorioso. El equipo de Volleyball logro pasar a las nacionales y su alegría prolongada a lo largo de la semana nos lo recordaba a diario.

Vestía apenas la camisa blanca que ya le quedaba algo ajustada, seguro no había recordado lavar las nuevas a tiempo, su torso y sus brazos quedaban tan gloriosamente marcados en esa tela ajustada que era ilegal que usara esas camisas, Akaashi y yo habíamos logrado convencerlo de no hacerlo tan seguido, su cuello estaba desabotonado y la corbata le colgaba desajustada sobre el pecho,  la calidez  se empezó a extender por mi rostro, era algo que ya me había resignado a no poder evitar, desde el día en que ganaron, cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba, mis mejillas se encendían cual bombillas de festival.

Tuve que agachar la cabeza, Akaashi venía tras de él con el saco de su uniforme en un brazo, seguro Bokuto lo había dejado caer en alguna parte, llevaba evadiéndolo exitosamente hasta hoy.

Quise enterrarme en el cuaderno de matemáticas que yacía medio abierto en mi escritorio, de reojo vi su silueta acercándose a mi escritorio y empecé a sudar frio.

_\- Demonios, Demonios, Demonios aquí viene -_ mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y no habría nada que pudiera coordinar para darle una respuesta ahora y en todas las formas me sentía acosada por su constante presencia en nuestro salón, el era un año menor, que Bokuto fuera su mejor amigo no significaba nada, o al menos quería reconfortarme en mis quejas mentales.

Eso era mil veces mejor que tener que enfrentar esos hermosos ojos azules alargados y acusadores.

\- Hey!!! -

Mierda.

No era Akaashi quien se había aproximado a mí, de frente a mi mesa con las manos bien plasmadas en la madera y mirándome de cerca con sus ojos abiertos llenos de emoción, era el Capitán del equipo de Volleyball, responsable de mis mejillas ardiendo y de mi reciente desastre de vida.

\- Bo… Bokuto-san - tartamudee maldiciéndome internamente sin poder sonreírle de vuelta por mi nerviosismo en aumento.

\- Hey estas toda roja! Te sientes bien? - entonces la calidez de sus dedos y de la palma de su mano sobre mi frente dando suaves caricias mientras intentaba averiguar la temperatura de mi piel me hizo estremecer.

\- Bokuto-san así no se mide la temperatura de otra persona - la voz de mi verdugo llego por mi espalda haciéndome dar un leve saltito en mi asiento.

\- También tienes escalofríos??! - Bokuto me miraba con sincera preocupación mientras mi cerebro se iba de vacaciones a Australia, dejando a mi pobre cuerpo con los labios sellados.

\- Su frente Bokuto-san - agregó Akaashi sonriéndome con picardía disimuladamente, logré coordinar mis músculos faciales para dirigirle una mirada de odio hacia el pelinegro que se tocaba la frente con la yema de su dedo índice.

Bokuto miro a Akaashi, mordió sus labios mirando hacia el suelo como reteniéndose de decir algo.

\- Si… si te sientes mal es mejor que vayas a la enfermería - miro a Akaashi y este le levanto una ceja.

\- Si gustas yo te puedo acompañar - dijo en un casi susurro llevando sus brazos a su espalda entrelazando sus manos y tirando de sus dedos mientras miraba al piso como un niño que estaba pidiéndole a su madre permiso para comprar un dulce.

Emocionado pero completamente asustado.

\- Estoy bien Bokuto-san… no tienes que molestarte - logré fingir algo de naturalidad al ver como Akaashi estaba forzándolo a dar un paso que quizá no estaba listo para dar.

\- No! No me molesta!!! - ahí estaba de nuevo relajado y gritando como siempre.

Todo el salón volteo a vernos.

\- _Porque no puedes ser más discretooo?!!! Maldición Akaashi esto es_ jugar sucio - ninguno de mis pensamientos lograban salir por mi boca pero eso ya no tenía importancia Bokuto empezaba a curvar sus labios y lo último que podía permitir era que se sintiera triste.

\- Esta bien, ¿me acompañas por favor? - le pregunte sonriéndole tratando de calmar su creciente ansiedad.

\- Bien yo tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea para mi siguiente clase así que Bokuto-san por favor cuida bien de ella - Akaashi podría ser un actor con mucho talento si se lo proponía.

Desde ese día me seguía molestando con lo mismo, estaba tan tercamente empeñado en eso que estaba por sacarlo de la lista de mis mejores amigos y lanzarlo por la ventana.

\- Claro que sí! - Bokuto sonrió con todo los dientes, el mundo se me detuvo por un momento, era tan tierno e infantil que todo se revolvía en mis adentros cuando tenía el privilegio de presenciar cada una de sus expresiones.

Terminamos saliendo del salón los tres, Akaashi se separó de nosotros en el pasillo, en cuanto estuvimos a una distancia prudente voltee a verlo mostrándole la lengua, su sonrisa pícara era algo que no se veía todos los días pero ya empezaba a odiarla.

\- Te… te sigues sintiendo mal? - pregunto Bokuto a unos pasos de la enfermería.

\- No… no realmente - no podía ni siquiera conectar mi mirada con la suya, esos ojos miel hermosos y brillantes eran demasiado voltaje para mi débil corazón.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero.

\- Sensei - su voz sonó ronca y pausada demasiada cerca de mi cabeza, demonios que era alto.

Pasó por mi lado mirando a todos lados, la enfermera no estaba.

Estábamos solos en la enfermería.

Mierda.

\- _No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas_ \- suplique porque Bokuto no sacara el tema a colación cuando escuche que se aclaró la garganta con un leve sonido.

\- ¿Esperamos a que venga alguien? - pregunto sentándose en una de las camillas.

Quería decirle que regresáramos que ya me sentía bien, pero era demasiado obvio, para ser una persona tan instintiva e impaciente haberse aguantado toda una semana de tocar el tema aceptando mis evasiones era ya demasiado, estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas colgando por lo alto de la camilla, con los dedos entrelazados y las manos descansando sobre sus muslos mirando el suelo con un leve y coqueto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Solo asentí con la cabeza sentándome en una silla cerca de la camilla que el usaba.

\- ¿Estas molestas conmigo? - ahí estaba mi enorme búho siendo el mismo inseguro de siempre.

\- Por supuesto que no - le contesté inmediatamente, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos, me miró, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

Era tan tierno.

\- Bokuto-san – le llame con voz sabe a lo que su cuerpo se tensiono, me deleite con el movimiento que hizo su camisa al tensionar sus bíceps.

\- Tú estás enojado conmigo? – le pregunte, obviamente no tenía sentido. El jamás se enojaría conmigo.

\- Por supuesto que no!! Jamás me enojaría contigo!! tu no hiciste nada malo! Akaashi dijo que si algo malo pudo haber pasado debía ser mi responsabilidad a veces hago cosas que no debo, ´porque me emociono mucho porque… porque –

\- Tranquilo, respira Bokuto – deje escapar la risa que se intentó contener en mis mejillas, escucharlo todo alterado mientras se quedaba sin aire era muy divertido.

Me miro con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado hasta las orejas, al verme prestarle atención se llevó las manos a la cara sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

\- No... No! no usaste el honorifico –

Esta vez fueron mis mejillas las que se pusieron rojas como tomates.

\- Podrías decirlo de nuevo? – susurro levantándose de la camilla.

Ese tono de voz me transporto a la noche en que ganaron, cuando nos quedamos solos en el gimnasio mientras el buscaba su balón de la suerte para luego ir a la fiesta que había organizado la asociación de padres de la escuela, Bokuto no lograba encontrar nada en la penumbra yo le alumbraba un poco con la luz de mi celular pero no lográbamos hallar la famosa pelota desgastada que el cuidaba como si fuera un vástago fruto de su ser o algo parecido.

\- Le dije a Akaashi que no debía dejarla aquí mientras pasaba la ceremonia! debí haberla llevado conmigo! – se quejaba mientras se agachaba entre el montón de mallas viejas buscando con ambos brazos, yo podía ver su sensual espalda estirándose y relajándose.

\- Déjame ayudarte – no quería que se enojara ni que en un arranque de depresión por no encontrarla se perdiera de la celebración que al final de cuentas era en honor a él, no solo por haber llevado al equipo a la victoria si no por su cumpleaños que había sido un par de días antes.

Di un par de pasos dentro del pequeño almacén levantando una red vi el famoso balón en una esquina bajo una de las mochilas vacías donde se almacenan todos los demás balones, me intente agachar cuando sentí su brazo pasando por mi pierna halando la red bajo mis pies lanzándome al piso con toda la fuerza que su brazo uso para halar el pedazo de elásticos viejos.

El golpe sordo de mi cuerpo cayendo al suelo y de mi celular que salió volando lo alertaron de golpe.

\- Ay! No no no lo siento!!! Estas bien? Lo lamento no vi que habías entrado!! Demonios lo siento! – ya estaba sobre mi tratando de ayudarme a levantar.

Dolía como un demonio el costado que se había desplomado contra el suelo pero lo que capto mi atención en ese momento fue la manera en que su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, todo ese poderoso cuerpo sobre mí con los brazos a cada lado de mis hombros examinándome y exclamando disculpas con su rostro todo lleno de preocupación.

\- Bokuto – susurre llevando mis manos a sus pectorales dibujándolos perfectamente con mis palmas, movida por lo que fuese que había entrado en mi cuerpo y había tomado el control.

La tentación fue demasiada.

El ronquido que salió de sus labios fue más que placentero.

No podía ver su rostro pero eso no era necesario si podía palparlo en su lugar.

Deslice mis dedos por su cuello, su piel estaba tan cálida, jugué con ellos en su nuca entre sus cabellos enredándolo con mis yemas acariciándolo con cariño y necesidad.

El susurro mi nombre dejándome sin aire, aun si el ambiente entre los dos ya era de por si sofocante.

Demonios en ese momento había dejado salir todo lo que llevaba sintiendo por el desde que lo conocí, Bokuto no dijo nada más se dejó consentir como el niño mimado que era mientras su respiración aumentaba cada vez más.

Otra vez escuche su voz pronunciando mi nombre, ah… sonaba tan hermoso viniendo de esa voz ronca y sensual.

Volví a la enfermería, mi mente regreso al presente, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía mirándome preocupado.

Quizá podía explicar todo aquello con una acción y dejar de lado las odiosas palabras que obviamente no iban a salir.

\- Bokuto... - susurre suavemente sin dejar de ver esos tonos amarillos y miel que danzaban en sus ojos mientras me miraban y me miraban… solamente a mí.

Era difícil actuar cuando sabias todo lo que pones en riesgo al enamorarte de uno de tus mejores amigos.

\- Ese día - susurro acercándose bajando lentamente su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios relamiéndose los suyos casi perceptiblemente.

\- Si? - le pregunte mirando también sus carnosos labios acercándoseme lentamente.

\- Ese día… si Akaashi no hubiese llegado habría estado bien si yo... - se relamió sin dejar de mirarme a los labios.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y empecé a temblar.

De verdad estaba pasando!!!! Podría ser cierto que Bokuto pudiese pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Volleyball? Acaso había alguna vez pensado en mí como algo más que una amiga?

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, los espasmos de ansiedad que estrujaban mi corazón eran difíciles de soportar.

\- Puedo? - sus ojos miel parpadearon varias veces nervioso, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como tensiono sus brazos.

\- Kou-chan - susurre, hacía años que no usaba ese nombre para él, nos conocíamos de niños, yo solía molestarlo siempre hasta que conocimos a Akaashi y de ahí en más fuimos un trio de amigos inseparables, amábamos el Volleyball, Bokuto había logrado convertirse en el capitán del equipo, el fabuloso AS toda una celebridad, Akaashi el armador oficial y el vice capitán y yo la capitana del equipo femenino.

Habíamos logrado llegar tan lejos como habíamos querido.

No hubo tiempo a más espera, sus labios húmedos y cálidos se estamparon contra lo míos bruscamente, moviéndose con torpeza mientras sus brazos pasaban a mis costados sosteniéndome con fuerza sacando hasta el último rastro de aire de mis pulmones.

Su sabor era salado, el tacto suave, los labios de Bokuto eran demasiado suaves y carnosos.

Mis mejillas ardían, pequeños suspiros tomaban forma y mi voz se hacía más delgada de lo normal, temblaba con cada fibra y su cuerpo cada segundo se apoyaba más sobre el mío, sus muslos su abdomen, sus pecho y sus hombros.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, desesperadamente esperaba que no fuera un sueño o una fantasía más.

Entonces un sonido hueco nos llegó a ambos desde la puerta de la enfermería, nos separamos de golpe mirando al mismo tiempo hacia el origen del ruido para ver a un pelinegro sonriendo pícaramente, cruzado de brazos recostado en la pared.

Si, odiaba esa sonrisa.

\- Por fin! - exclamo sonriendo más sinceramente a lo que Bokuto me miro rojo como tomate.

\- Nos descubrieron de nuevo - se quejó, intercambiamos miradas un par de veces entre los tres para luego largar una carcajada sonora.

Después de todo seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos.

 

 

 

 


End file.
